Nekomimi D. Haley
| Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | age = 17 | bounty = | status = Alive | birth = December 21 | height = 162cm (5'3") | weight = 40kg (88 lbs) | dfbackcolor = 800080 | dftextcolor = 008000 | dfname = Kenkō Kenkō No Mi | dfename = Health-Health Fruit | dfmeaning = Health | dftype = }} Nekomimi D. Haley typically referred to as Neko is a former war slave turned adventurer, who’s a descendant of both humans and minks. After escaping captivity, she has wandered from island to island, posing as a freelancer alongside Wukong R. Jack. Appearance Whereas most humans had a great distain towards minks to the point where the enslaved them, the same could not be said about Haley’s mother and father. During the mother’s pregnancy, her slave master and other humans predicted that she’d be a monstrosity due to being half mink, and half human, until witnessing her birth. Upon being born, the child would contain her mother’s lilac hair but lacked any fur around her body, appearing almost human. Though retaining many qualities that makes her look like a human infant, she does have several traits which displays her mink ancestry, those being her bright eyes which is a common trait for cats. Another trait inherited, is a set of small purple cat ears located atop her head, in addition to a set of human ears located on the side of her head. Despite having a human appearance like her father, she inherits a great deal of physical traits from her mother being her glowing brown eyes, lilac hair, and her overall appearance; the only difference being the absence of fur, and an extra set of human ears that she inherited from her father. After escaping from her “home” Neko removed her previous garments, and adorned a new outfit, and life as a whole. Though she inherited the cat ears which normal humans do not possess, she has no issue with hiding her extremities by simply lying them down, and hiding it under her hair. Regarding Haley at seventeen years old, she stands at a small height at 5’3, and weighs very little in comparison to most people; only weighing 88 pounds. Due to her small stature, she is not capable of wearing the clothes that most people her age wear, as it would simply slip off her body. For her clothing Haley’s common attire consists of a white sleeveless martial arts uniform that extends from her neck, down to her waist. A notable feature on her uniform is a protection cup located on her left breast being held in place by a black sash that’s wrapped around her torso from the left shoulder, towards her right hip. She also wears a red sash around her waist to keep the suit from falling off her. On her arms, she wears long violet arm sleeve that extends from her upper arm to the palm of her hands. At the end of her sleeves are black fingerless gloves, that have openings around her knuckles on both hands. She also bares a scarf of the same color that hangs behind her. Under her uniform is a sleeveless black shirt along with short black shorts that stop shortly after the uniform. For her footwear, she bares the small black boots, with red socks in which her left one slowly resides above the top of the boot. In addition to her rather unique outfit, she is also sometimes seen wearing red spectacles, even though she does not need them to see playing into her eccentric personality. She also often tends to wear other outfits of different colors, such as a small Mrs. Clause outfit, or a red martial arts shirt like that of her white one. She is also noted to have a “pretty nice rack” by her friend Jack. Personality Despite her past as a slave due to her appearance, Neko’s purpose was to infiltrate other areas under the guise of a person, making her somewhat of a skilled manipulator. Befitting her cat ancestry and name, Neko is a loner; preferring to live a hermit lifestyle, keeping herself distant from others, with the only exception being Jack. Despite her preference to be alone because of her past, she can be very social when need be. With her charisma, Neko’s skill often plays a role in her everyday life; using it to inflate the prices of what others would normally deny, and attempt to find others who would do it for a cheaper price. Her loner lifestyle is often surprising to most due to her ability to talk herself out of numerous bad situations, while others also compare her to that of a “cat lady”. In addition to her loner trait Neko is also a very skittish person, reacting to even the slightest noises. Due to being distracted by any noise, she chooses to live her life while holding her guard; always in a state of paranoia, or considered to be rather neurotic. Because of Nekomimi’s paranoia, she always fears for her well-being, believing that someone will learn about her past and return her to her life as a slave, and is prone to panic attacks which requires a calming source, that being Jack. Due to this, Neko is not reluctant to isolate herself from those she fears most being people, only interacting with them if necessary. Though she prefers to keep her mink ancestry hidden from most, she relaxes her ears allowing them to stand up when she is alone, or only accompanied by Wukong R. Jack. Neko is very compassionate towards others; helping anyone she can regardless of who they are. From the mental scars of her past, Neko is visibly distraught after seeing a slave as she understands their pain, and would go to lengths to liberate them; often sneaking them away from their slave camps. Due to her social training, Neko is a very well-mannered woman, and often speaks to others by referring to them as sir, Mr, miss, or Mrs. A common trait that most cats tend to have, is that of a night owl; Someone who’s usually wakeful at night. She’s also extremely observant, as she tends to analyze others, even if they had no intention of interacting with her. When alone Neko typically displays usual cat personality traits, and often takes a cat’s seated position instead of the usual way that a human would sit. Though very rare, she’s also noted to lick herself like a cat. Apart from her normal introverted personality, her feline tendencies can get the better of her, such as getting distracted by a red laser light, or even enjoy basic cat toys. Although acting this way is normally out of character for her, because of her lack of an actual childhood she subconsciously tries to make up for it at times, even if they are at times which aren’t appropriate. During her playful moods, she’s often easily manipulated by Jack who’s usually the one to operate the red laser she chases. Despite how most cats feel towards water, Haley does not mind getting wet or bathing, a trait possibly inherited from her father unlike her ally, who tends to avoid them. History Prior to her birth Haley’s people fell victim to a fierce slave trade, which eventually led to her parents meeting one another. Despite the slave trade, Neko’s father managed to escape with her mother, only to be hunted down and returned many months later even after her mother became pregnant. Due to being pregnant, Neko’s mother would be spared from execution to create “new property” aside from her father who would suffer that fate for stealing another man’s slave. Neko’s mother would soon give birth to the girl who was originally viewed as an atrocity (due to being a mixture of two species), only to learn that she appeared to be almost as human as her father. Due to her unique appearance, she would be forced to take on a different role than that of her mother and many of the other mink slaves. Unlike other slaves, Neko would become a very educated child, who would be given private lessons in her master’s house for various tasks that weren’t accomplishable by other slaves. In her country, most slaves were forced to work as soldiers to battle against other countries, and most underwent a great deal of training where a great deal would perish. Because of her humanistic qualities, she would easily be able to infiltrate other lands under the guise of a human, arranged to marry the sons of wealthy nobles, only to betray them. Despite the education she received, Haley was still a slave and was forced to complete various household tasks along with her mother. One day while organizing a pantry, she happened to find a peculiar fruit that appeared different from the others. After showing it to her mother and her master, he offered it to the two, believing that it was somewhat rotten. Unlike most in the west blue, minks are educated about what devil fruits are, and what possible effects they have. Though aware of what the fruit was Haley’s mother cared deeply for her daughter, and forced her to eat the entire fruit to avoid hunger, as it would be the only amount of food that was provided between the two of them that day. Though knowledgeable of the existence of devil fruits, the two remained unaware of what its powers were. As many of her fellow slaves were forced to undergo training, she would be forced to do this as well. After getting injured by her opponent rather than her wound bleeding, it healed almost immediately. After realizing these skills, her master would test her abilities multiple times, getting the same result; her wounds would heal after each hit. With the idea of her being able to do what she can to others, he took a blade and slashed it across her mother’s face. Once again, his hypothesis turned out correct, as the young girl healed her mother after multiple attempts. With the abilities she possessed, her master saw the benefits of keeping the girl around, and used her mother as ammunition to manipulate her into doing whatever he wanted. In addition to her newfound powers, the master would pay for her to be privately tutored by a doctor. With her knowledge of the human body, she would apply her knowledge to her patients, after they would finish their training to reduce the deaths that followed, only increasing the slave army. Within the years the followed, Haley’s mother would grow ill because of the conditions in which she was forced to endure throughout the years. Almost after a week of becoming ill Haley would sit by her mother on her, and bear witness to her death. That night, the house that contained her master would go up in blazes, following a sudden explosion killing him in the process. Amidst the chaos, Haley would board a ship that would take her far away from the land, and bare a ribbon to hide her feline ears. After docking as an unfamiliar child in an unfamiliar land, the young adolescent would quickly find herself incapable of caring for herself. Hunger and exhaustion soon defeated the girl, causing her to blackout in an ally she sought refuge in. Before completely fainting, an unfamiliar figure approached and stood above her. Awaking in an even more unfamiliar area, the girl noted another person sleeping in a chair, next to the bed she awoken in. Awaking to find the small girl staring at him the man invited her to join him in a meal that awaited them on a table, to which she reluctantly agreed. Though Haley continued to remain wary of the man, until he eventually gained her trust after revealing his golden tail that he believed would complement the cat ears, causing her to realize that she had not been wearing her ribbon which hid them. Though she grew comfortable around the man, she remained silent only speaking when spoken to. After the man introduced himself as Jack Wukong and spoke about his childhood, he admitted that he wanted to find a similarity between them other than them both being half mink, only to come up empty handed as she was unresponsive to anything he said. Believing the man, she later realized was now simply a child like her deserved information about her after sharing his own, she spoke to him about her past as a slave and what she had to endure. As she continued eating, Jack would soon excuse himself then leave the room. After a few hours of waiting he returned to the room, finding Haley still seated in the same spot, in the same position as she was when he left. Though confused on why she would wait for him the entire time, he would ignore this and approach the girl bringing with him gifts that he believed cats enjoyed, to which distracted her almost immediately. Growing tired and placing the girl in her bed, Jack would go onto recline in his chair until falling against the wall, which caused it to bleed. Though alarmed as he injured himself, Haley would take charge of the situation, going onto healing Jack’s wound with ease, much to his surprise. Taking him from the floor, she lied him in the bed that was meant for her, while she took the seat that still lied on the floor, next to a bloodstain at the bottom of the wall. Early the next morning, Jack would awake to the girl lying over the left side of his body to which he simply chuckled at. Awaking herself the two would leave the inn, and eventually the town together. Over the four years following this event, the two would remain alongside one another, posing as freelancers for hire. Abilities As a descendant of both humans and minks, Nekomimi has abilities inherited from both species. Though she is a hybrid, Neko can utilize electro techniques. Like many other cats Neko can see to some extent in the dark, due to the extra rods located in her retinas like other cats that humans lack, allowing her to see somewhat clearly in the dark. As a cat hybrid Nekomimi is extremely nimble and agile, allowing her to perform several tasks that would confound most people, specifically regarding her flexibility as cats’ spines can rotate further than most known species. Because of her extremely flexible spine, she’s considerably fast and can jump about six times her height even from a seated position (unlike a cat’s usual nine due to being a hybrid of humans and cats). Befitting both her specie and her name, Neko has cat like reflexes, allowing her to take notice of things around her that would often go unnoticed by others. Despite her lack of fur, she still suffers from the heat as other minks do. Like other minks, she possesses an extremely fast recovery rate, which often increases the speed of her already rapid rate of regeneration. As a former slave that’s purpose was meant to serve in wars, she was given a variety of tasks due to her humanistic appearance which the other minks did not possess. At a young age Nekomimi was given private tutors, which resulted in her having a high intellect, and great manipulative skills. Due to appearing human, Neko would be able to interact with others are hiding her ears, whereas minks would not. Because of this, she was capable of operating without suspicion, giving her master the advantage when attacking his enemies. Like her fellow slaves, Neko was forced to go through rigorous training. After turning ten years old, she was forced to fight her allies on a near day to day basis. Due to her inheriting the qualities of a cat, she would naturally be considerably fast and agile, which played a role in her combat style. Because of her training, she would become rather useful with weapons, one most notably being the weapon she carries with her to this very day. Despite her natural stealthy abilities, she was forced to hone her skills as a slave, to better herself in this art, even being able to avoid the attention of someone possessing kenbunshoku haki. Like many others in the west blue Neko was aware of what haki was, and was forced to possess one. As a young child Nekomimi was forced to learn the kenbunshoku haki, which allowed her to enhance her already almost perfect vision. Due in part to her vision and her haki, she can see farther and a greater deal than normal users of this haki, in turn allowing her to predict and dodge a greater deal of attacks. Though lacking in physical strength, Haley compensates for it with her intellect. As a child of prodigious genius, she’s capable of interpreting and analyzing things beyond the comprehension of most people despite her young age. In addition to her intellect she also compensates her lack of strength with her agility, and stamina. As a freelancer, she often agrees to assist Jack with more extreme tasks such as bounty hunting, to which she must utilize her skills to successfully defeat an opponent. As a consumer of the Kenkō Kenkō No Mi, she is served as her country’s primary physician at a young age, and continued to do so until eventually meeting Jack. In terms of her devil fruit powers, Haley is an expert regarding her use of it, as it is almost used in her everyday life. As a consumer of the Kenkō Kenkō No Mi, Haley’s cells regenerate constantly of their own volition; making her seem to be invincible. During battle a simple injury will be healed in a matter of seconds, or as soon as the wound is inflicted, enabling her to fight for extended periods of time. This power often plays a role in her intellect and agility, as she can afford to make mistakes and analyze the situation a better way to avoid further attacks. After analyzing her opponent’s abilities, she can maneuver pass her enemy’s attacks with ease, and gain the upper hand. Regarding her regeneration abilities and stamina, she can fight for a prolonged period of time, often outlasting her opponent leading to her victory. In terms of Haley’s intellect, it plays an important role, and is one of her more prominent abilities only after her devil fruit powers. At a young age after fulfilling her role as her country’s doctor, Haley was forced to learn about the human anatomy, and undergo a rigorous curriculum. With her ability to heal individuals, she also capable of experimenting on others; making medical errors only to quickly correct them, without causing any harm to the test subject. With her knowledge, she’s capable of operating on individuals without the use of her powers, making her an excellent doctor even if her powers were rendered useless through a seastone. Like most cats Haley has excellent hearing, better than most in fact, and has a better sense of sight in the dark. As described whiskers are long thin hairs extending from multiple areas of a cat, that allows them to navigate in the dark by feeling the wind being pushed off of objects. Though she did not inherit whiskers from her mother, Haley's skin is a little more sensitive than others at times, which allows her to feel the wind on her skin which substitutes for whiskers, allowing her to navigate in the dark. She also has enhanced reflexes to which she refers to as "cat reflexes" partly because she is half cat believing she has no need to refer to it as cat-like reflexes. Devil Fruit As a consumer of a devil fruit, Haley has unique powers. At a young age Haley was forced to hone the skills given to her by this fruit, as she was for a while her country’s primary doctor, despite being a slave. As a result, she has a mastery over her powers and has for years. With her powers, Haley can shape the health of individuals around them either curing them of illnesses, or being the one who can cause them. Her power involves itself with the cell structures of organisms, to which she can alter in any way she wants. An example of her powers is to strengthen the leukocytes within an individual, to keep them from becoming ill. She could also weaken or completely rid one’s body of the leukocytes, causing the individual to become severely susceptible to common illnesses. With the lack of white blood cells, it is also possible for the individual to perish from a common cold. Perhaps the most well-known of her abilities, is her ability to help individuals regenerate lost limbs, broken bones, etc. After regenerating an injury sustained during her training, she was forced to wait alongside her mother whose face was wounded, to test if her abilities would work on others. After healing her mother’s injury completely, she uncovered her abilities to heal others. This technique doesn’t work by transmuting a substance, but rather by causing the current cells to divide and multiply, creating something new as they always do. If an individual is left with broken bones she utilizes her abilities to manipulate the cells within your bones. After osteoclast breaks down the old broken bone, she manipulates the osteocytes created by osteoblasts, to reshape the bone repairing it. Her powers were shown to work in various other situations, including individuals that suffer from losing one of their senses. After an individual lost their hearing, she used her ability to repair the damaged cells, restoring their hearing. In other instances, she used the same process to restore one’s sight, as their eye tissue was damaged which resulted in her creating cells to divide and multiply while they were eliminating the previous dead tissue which caused their blindness. Her techniques however do not work on individuals that were born with ailments, as she can only restore you to what you once were like at some point in your life; not if you were born with it. In addition to her abilities to produce new cells, she can raise one’s blood cell count, as she can cause those to multiply in number. Another commonly used ability by her, is her ability to regenerate herself. This is typically used in combat, in which she is struck by a weapon giving off the impression that she is very tolerant of pain. Unlike her ally who can power through attacks, she can be stricken and react to pain as a normal person would, but can immediately continue fighting as her wounds would’ve healed immediately, rendering brute force useless depending on the individual. Her ability to regenerate automatically is exclusive only to her, but there is another technique in which she can use to assist others. A technique she refers to as Speedy Recovery is a rarely used technique, as it requires a great deal of energy from her and can take a toll on her. An effect of this technique can also slow down her own regeneration time, giving the enemy the ability to cause her great harm. With this technique, she can heal the wound of an individual as it’s happening. An instance in which she used this technique occurred when an individual had their throat slit. Using this technique, she healed their wound before they could die, saving their life. Another instance occurred when a bullet pierced the brain of a small child. She would quickly repair the cells around the bullet long enough for her to remove it from the child’s skull after he'd been shot. * Kenkō Kenkō No Body Restore (身体の修復 Karada no shūfuku, literally “Restoration of The Body”): This is one of the Kenkō Kenkō No Mi’s most prominent abilities, as the user will constantly generate new cells once the previous one’s are damaged which can occur through battle, or simply through the aging process. The user whether this is a conscious decision, will always be in a state of healing. When in battle the user’s wounds will heal almost after, or as the wound is made, making it appear that they are undamaged and could fight for a great duration of time. * Mudoku (無毒 Mudoku, literally ‘Nontoxic”): In addition to being able to heal their physical injuries constantly upon consumption of the fruit, the user’s immune system is also increased quite radically. The immune system primarily based on the Leukocytes present and abilities to fight off infections is amplified; both multiplying them number of White Blood Cells, and strengthening them, making the user immune to most toxins (the exception being smoke). * Venom Vaccine (毒ワクチン Doku wakuchin, literally “Poison Vaccine”): In addition to being immune to almost everything, Haley can increase the immune systems of others. Targeting her intended ally’s or client’s leukocytes, she can multiply the number to fend off against diseases they might have. With the increased number of white blood cells, the individual can rid their body of any disease, no matter what the affliction is. In battle against an opponent using toxic based items, Haley can use the same process which will render the poisonous effects useless, as her ally will most likely be immune towards it. * Auto Regeneration (自動再生 Jidō saisei, literally “Autoplay”): A skill used almost every day, Haley can use her abilities to assist others suffering from any physical handicap. From a young age, Haley has been harnessing this ability by serving as her home town primary doctor. As a freelancer, she often uses her powers to restore the lost limbs of individuals, or other things that they may have lost such as their sight or even their hearing. In battle, she can be extremely dependable as she can heal others’ injuries relatively with ease. * Rapid Restore (迅速なリストア Jinsokuna risutoa, literally “Quick Restore): In addition to the user’s already existing abilities, a skilled person has the ability to heal the wounds of individuals in battle in rapid succession, similar to the user’s own regeneration skills. This technique however has its own flaws, as the constant use of this can result in drastic effects on the user, such as, slowing down their own regeneration ability, weakening their immune system to what can be seen as an ordinary person, or even resulting in becoming comatose. Intelligence In addition to having a great mastery over her devil fruit powers, Haley is a quite intelligent individual. From a young age due to being given private lessons as well as serving as the primary doctor to an entire country, she’s utilized her resources to educate herself in various subjects most notably being science. Described as a natural genius or a child prodigy, Haley’s intellect supersedes that of her peers and most people she meets. In her usual day to day life, she often performs tests to see how certain medications would work on ordinary people while she would be absent, and the after effects. With her devil fruit abilities, she can afford to be reckless with her drugs, as she can heal her test subject; reverting any negative effects that it might’ve had before it could kill them. Haley’s considerably vast intellect often plays a role in various situations in her life; from everyday interactions with others, to assisting her in battles. Due to being able to regenerate with relative ease, Haley can be somewhat reckless in battle, to ascertain her opponent’s fighting style, and devise a way to counter it to result in her or Jack’s victory. Her intellect also plays a role in other activities, as she can perform extensive surgeries without the use of her powers, with little to no complications. Her knowledge of the human body also allows her to get the upper hand in battle, as she knows the location of an individual’s vital points, enabling her to hinder an opponent that she makes contact with. Physical Capabilities Despite Haley’s obvious lack of physical strength and endurance when disregarding her devil fruit powers, she compensates for it with both stamina and agility. Haley is an extremely supple person; being able to contort her body in various position that most people would find it impossible, partly due to her small stature. Between the age of ten to fourteen years old, Haley was forced to undergo rigorous training which often resulted in her victory. Due to lacking physical strength that paled in comparison to others, she trained diligently to increase her abilities in other areas. Due to her devil fruit powers, Haley could push herself to physical extremes without worrying about drastically injuring herself, as her body would repair itself. In battle, she’s capable of pushing her body even further in terms of her flexibility, as she can bend her back at a 300-degree angle. In any case if she were to push her body even further causing muscle spasms or the spine itself to break, her cells would simply repair it, enabling her to continue fighting. In addition to her agility, Haley can perform summersaults in the air, balance herself atop of thin objects such as a tightrope, and even jump from branch to branch somewhat gracefully. Due to both her knowledge of the human body and her agility, Haley’s primary fighting style involves her striking her opponent’s pressure points. Since she lacks in physical strength any ordinary form of confrontation would not yield any positive result. Because of this instead of facing an opponent while relying on brute strength, she chooses to halt her opponent’s movements, or even sedate them. When taking offensive measures while battling an opponent, she relies heavily on her devil fruit powers if she has the intention of sedating an opponent. After decreasing their immune system, she attempts to insert the sedative through any mean whether it be through a needle, or even spitting the liquid into any opening on their body being the eyes, mouth, nose, ear, any open wounds, etc. By decreasing her opponent’s immune system, it allows the drug to travel through their system faster often ending what would be a lengthy fight rather abruptly. In other scenarios when not relying on any sedatives, she uses her small stature to her advantage. Relying on her physical abilities, uses her flexibility to dodge numerous attacks, by contorting her body in various positions. Haley can easily adapt to her surroundings, and can use her surroundings to cloak herself. In an environment containing a great deal of fauna such as a forest or even a jungle, Haley will often travel across tree branches to confuse her enemy. Despite her lack of strength, she can use her momentum from moving tree to tree against her opponent, creating a powerful impact if she were to land a successful attack. She can also use this skill while working alongside Jack, as she distracts the enemy, allowing him to subdue them or land a successful strike. Vital Points Of Haley’s knowledge on the human body, she has a vast knowledge of the pressure points on the body. In terms regarding battle or any other situation, Haley can find her knowledge applicable. When in battle, she can strike an opponent’s pressure points to deal damage. She can use her methods to go as far as temporarily paralyzing an opponent, or limiting their movement to a degree. With her extensive knowledge of the human body, Haley can easily locate the pressure points of various individuals and strike them. Though she is very capable in this art, she often merely acts as support to others, as to weaken the enemy for them. She can also utilize her electro abilities to send electric shocks throughout her opponent’s body, targeting multiple areas at once, disrupting brainwaves which can cause delayed responses such as throwing a punch several moments after the opponent intended to. Outside of battle aside from her devil fruit powers, she can strike another’s vital points as a source of alternative medicine. Though her devil fruit powers can regenerate the lost limbs of various individuals, her powers do not work to an extent such as someone who suffers from headaches. Her powers also fail to assist someone who has high blood pressure, or anyone suffering from mental impairments like depression. With instances such as these if her powers were to prove gratuitous, acupuncture would be a perfect substitution. Although primarily known as a common medicinal practice, Haley can use this to her advantage while fighting. In battle due to acupuncture needles being very small and thin, it proves useless if it were to be thrown more than ten feet away. Haley would also have to be exceptionally skilled to hit the target from a distance, to which she is not. Thus, forcing her to get close to her opponent. Due to her agility, Haley can adapt to utilizing her needles when confronting an opponent. While being in close range of her target, she’s capable of inserting the needles, causing her opponent to feel fatigued or even nauseous. kenbunshoku haki As many others past the grand line, Haley is aware of skills referred to as haki and possess one herself. Adding onto her naturally enhanced vision, Haley has the ability to utilize kenbunshoku haki better than most. As a slave, she was forced to learn this specific skill to assist her with her training. With her natural proficiency with this haki, she would be able to utilize its skills better than most, such as dodging multiple attacks coming in from multiple directions. This ability proves to be a tremendous asset when needed, as Haley can use it to predict the actions of others, allowing her to develop multiple scenarios which often leaves her victorious. Relationships Wukong R. Jack Trivia * Her appearance is based off of Sarutobi Ayame of the Gintama series. * Her abilities are primarily based on the abilities of both Namekians from the Dragonball series and medical ninja from the Naruto series. * Her abilities regarding attacking one’s pressure points is based from Ty Lee of the Avatar: The Last Airbender series. * These abilities are also derived from Varma Kalai, an Indian style of martial arts. * It is also based off the meridian points of Chinese origin, which deals more with alternative medicine including acupuncture.